


Brightened Nights

by sherlockingbatch



Series: What I call magic is [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Confusion, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wands, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Wizards, north europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: As the bright green lights hit the agents, they were dying. What the hell was that even? Winter remembered how he checked out one dead agent, he had no visible wounds, only blood circulation had stopped and his face was expressionless, fear was frozen on dead man’s face. It was then Winter got hit by green light. Despite his panic, fighting instincts remained intact, Winter caught the unknown light by his metal arm, waiting to die in a second but he was still standing.The person who shot the light was bewildered, he was staring with the stick in his hand, Winter stepped forward and grabbed throat by the metal arm and man died in three seconds.Cool stuff they used, but no one was familiar with fighting. Except one.The woman’s husband.He survived, he fucking survived when he was fighting Winter.





	Brightened Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, it is descriptive.  
> A muggle falls into the wizard's war.  
> 'If I were making things up, I couldn't tell them so clearly.'

**(Present)**

 

Nearly every person on earth could have witnessed unexplainable things however if you dig deep they will refuse, before opening up and telling those things. Because they want to seem as normal as possible. Bucky was one of them, unfortunately, very thanks to his newest memories, he knew it wasn’t his imagination, even in the brainwashed state and all controlled by Hydra. First of all, they were supposed to be hiding in a warehouse, safe and away from residents. Even wild animal hunters ignored the building, it was an old and not strong enough, destructible in the next storm. However, from the inside, it was very solid, a good camouflage in the depths of the forest. Rooms were cold and dreary. Nobody was coming, people were afraid of the sight. It was easy to ignore them.

That day Winter was there for work, the "chair" was on the other headquarters. No witness, that was the most basic rule. _But he couldn't hurt her._ Winter was more humane when it was too far from the "chair" and "cryo". Too human to be a cold-blooded killer. _he just couldn't hurt a mother._

When Winter brought the woman and the child to the headquarters, his handler did not kill either. Taking the child from her mother made it harder to get information.

Winter never foresaw the attack. Ten men, armed. _But how? There were no guns_ , Bucky was sure of it. They had no guns any fucking gun, rifle or knife nothing but long sticks. Yes, _sticks_. Similar to the incense sticks (Sam once tried to make their room smell nice). Those long sticks rapidly firing (?) destructive lights (?) ( _but not lasers_ ) and a minute later their building collapsing faster than playing cards. He remembered hiding behind a column and a bright green light hitting the column and pieces of ceiling falling towards his head, Winter getting shitless scared maybe fort he first time because he was not trained for such attack with unknown sticks.

As the bright green lights hit the agents, they were dying. What the hell was that even? Winter remembered how he checked out one dead agent, he had no visible wounds only blood circulation had stopped and his face was expressionless, fear was frozen on dead man’s face. It was then Winter got hit by green light. Despite his panic, fighting instincts remained intact, Winter caught the unknown light by his metal arm, waiting to die in a second but he was still standing. The person who shot the light was bewildered, he was staring with the stick in his hand, fat, bald, not athletic. Winter stepped forward and grabbed throat by the metal arm and bald man died in three seconds.

Cool stuff they used, but no one was familiar with fighting. Except one.

The woman’s husband.

He survived, he fucking survived when he was fighting Winter. Just like the bald man who Winter killed first, and other three men, Winter was going to kill the husband too but one second later Winter felt like paralyzed. Apparently, the sticks didn't just emit lights. That’s when Winter/Bucky understood all of it and all references were obvious. These attackers were _wizards_. Their sticks were their _wands_. Funny; first thing Winter/Bucky (because Bucky started to resurface at being hit by the spell) remembered was Pinocchio, a story he read as young boy, did not know when it was probably before Hydra. In the story, there was a fairy and Pinocchio simply had to be a good boy in order to become a real boy. In the end, Pinocchio proved himself and fairy cast a spell with her wand and then he turned into a real boy.

During the attack woman got free and she was standing close to her husband. He had a long nose, straight long hair, grudging eyes and ruthless reading on the face, holding the wand against Winter’s handler. Winter could not see clearly, he had to turn onto his left side but couldn’t.

“You came a long way, stranger, didn't you?”

“You are in no position to beg forgiveness. Now, where is my child?”

“I never saw a child here.”

A hoarse voice told Winter his handler got kicked.

“I will not repeat my question, tell me where is my daughter!”

“Well, we did not mean to harm anyone. But before your arrival, I was going to question your woman, again. She told nothing, she was supposed to cooperate with us at the first. Actions have consequences...”

“No...” the woman whispered.

“Your daughter is dead. I just ordered one of my guys to bury her.”

“LIAR!” The husband roared with fury.

“Would I ever lie in the middle of a business meeting, stranger? That baton of yours and my connections... we could become Gods.”

That was the last thing his handler said because the husband yelled something in Latin and the green light flashed again. The woman was crying, except that room was clear. Winter/Bucky had no choice but look at the ceiling, unable to fight the spell. Husband entered his vision, Winter/Bucky expected to die unable to fight back, maybe it was the best because his mission was compromised resulting that he would be getting a new handler and... Winter/Bucky hated the chair.

“Sev let’s go. Let him go.” The woman suddenly spoke.

Husband – Sev looked at Winter with hatred.

“Please Sev, he isn’t mean. He brought me food and promised-” she began crying again.

The husband slowly took a step back he was getting out of Winter’s perspective, a second later Winter felt the spell go away and he was able to move his feet. He sat up on the ground to see the wizard couple disappear in the night, one second they were standing and later they were gone.

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

Bucky rubbed his temples, sometimes remembering caused headaches. Now, besides the headache, there was the difficulty of not-truly-believing. 'If I were making things up, I couldn't tell them so clearly.' He thought.

"Maybe we'll see a group on the internet, like Reddit. Has anyone seen the Wizards in North Europe?" Steve brought a cup of green tea. They were 2 days away from the New Year.

“First of all he and wife spoke British English. I wonder how they ended up in there. About the Internet, no Steve we will not.”

“So that means our Natasha is British too. Awesome. Did I mention that she and Tony are on holiday in the UK?”

“Fate can't play so many games, Steve. Maybe this is the part where secrets uncovered.”

Taking a sip from his mug Bucky concentrated on the last thing in his mind.

“Do you want to know how she made out alive? Natasha.”

“I thought you weren’t involved with that.”

“I wasn’t. I exited mother’s cell, where she was tied to a chair. Went upstairs to get the baby only to make her feed or something, it was never in the plans to kill the baby to make the mother talk. I mean Steve, this would be so stupid.”

“I agree. Mother would be devastated, let alone spill the secrets.”

Bucky placed his mug on the table. “And there was no secrets I swear. Well, not until these men arrived. From her belongings, I don’t remember seeing a wand in her purse, just baby stuff. It was all coincidence that day these two in the park.”

“So she just witnessed you-Winter in Hydra?” Steve couldn’t say ‘murdering’.

“Yes. If another time, Winter would kill them both, I know he would. I mean, me. But spending more time being awake puts off Hydra more. After that, they only woke me for missions.” Bucky confessed.

“Well, where was the baby?”

“I notified my handler as ‘mother wants to feed the baby.’ And he said ‘If she continues to keep quiet she will not.’”

“Jesus...”

“That’s not all. There was another woman in the room too. She was a scientist worked for Hydra and her sister runs an orphanage in Russia, also head of the Black Widow program.”

“Oh my God!” Steve breathed unable to believe. “What happened? Did that scientist took her?”

“My handler basically sold the baby.” Bucky confessed “Green eyes red hair. Very unique. She was cute as a baby.”

“Do you remember her as-”

“A baby? Little bits. I remember the mother more because I talked to her. Despite genetic sharing, Natasha looks more like someone else.”

“Maybe the father, who killed many Hydra agents. My comment, I would like the guy if I met.”

“I don’t remember the father. He was so furious and brutal looking, never carefully looked at his face.”

“Maybe my handler lied because he just did a business deal and expecting some money. He never expected to be killed at all. So stupid. I mean, Steve, the guy learns that his daughter is gone. Of course, he will kill.”

Bucky finished his tea and put the empty mug on the kitchen counter, Steve nodded his head.

“I really don’t know Bucky. I think we better focus on the future. If Natasha talks to you about it again we should tell her everything you remembered.”

“But will she ever want to talk? A grown-up woman who led to believe she ended up in an orphanage because her parents either died or neglected. Even when you are a super assassin it is very hard.”

“And that’s why she won’t marry Tony.”

“She-what??”

Steve realized what he just said and turned pink, covering his mouth.

“For the love of God, do not tell anything, especially to Clint or Sam-”

“Who will not tell me anything?” Sam poked his head, just returned from the gym.

“It’s nothing, Sam-”

“I disagree, Steve, spill it.” Bucky stepped forward cutting Steve.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked taking a seat dropping his gym bag.

“Tony and Natasha are up to do something, Steve is telling what it is,” Bucky smirked.

“Guys it was Tony’s secret, please.”

“Sex. Tony and Natasha are up to ‘have more sex’”. Sam answered for Bucky. Bucky laughed and Steve turned red.

“There is more of it. Come on Steve, if she says yes we will all hear it.”

“He’s going to propose?? Again?”

Steve had mouth open. “What do you mean ‘again’?”

“He proposed a few months ago too. Natasha said no, apparently she has orphan issues. Also, she doesn’t want to be a mother. No marriage, no baby.”

Bucky and Steve was shocked.

“Why I don’t know this?? Tony and I really close. After this holiday thing, I will be revising our friendship.” Steve stated, mock-hurt, but absolutely shaken. “Seriously how do you know?”

“I hang out with Rhodey too guys. He told me what happened.”

“Poor Tony, probably very heartbroken.”

“Actually no. He took it as a clue to be a more steady man for this relationship. No marriage? Fine by Tony. No kids? Meh, they would adopt. Problem solved.” Sam stood up, leaving these two dorks. “Ok I’m going to shower, you just... I totally spilled to much gossip for you to handle it. I will be right back.” And he left.

“Steve, I’m so happy for them but, wow, I need a minute.”

“I need coffee.”

Bucky started preparing coffee.

“If there was happy news, we would hear, right?”

“Two days until New Years. A romantic dinner and a ring inside a champagne glass. Or in a muffin cake. Dunno. We wait.”

 

 

 

 

////     \\\\\\\

 

 

 

 


End file.
